comicmoviesandseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Ross (2008)
General Thaddeus Ross is the military leader responsible for getting Bruce Banner involved in the experiment which led to the accident that turned him into Hulk. He is consequently obsessed with stopping Bruce Banner and his alter-ego Hulk at all costs. It is under his command that Emil Blonsky takes the super-serum and turns into the Abomination. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk General Thaddeus Ross gets an agreement with the scientist Bruce Banner, his daughter's fiance, for working on a Government's project to render soldiers immune to Gamma Radiation. The experiment fails and Bruce transforms in to a giant and amazingly strong brute, who flees after injuring Betty. Taken by a sense of guilt and rage, Ross puts his life at the service of a single cause: to hunt down and capture Bruce Banner. Five years later, Ross manages to track Banner because of his contaminated blood, found in a bottle of Guaranito. Ross engages one of the best operatives at his disposal, Emil Blonsky, and sends him in the village of Rocinha, near Rio De Janeiro, where the drink is produced. The team fails to capture Bruce, who becomes the Hulk and flees. When Blonsky comes back and is told how Banner has become the Hulk, he accepts to be injected with an experimental version of the Super Soldier Serum, developed by Ross' researchers. When Leonard Samson, Betty's new boyfriend, warns Ross that Bruce has come back to Virginia, Ross and his forces, super-powered Blonsky included, attacks the Culver University in an attempt to capture Banner. Ross uses all his men and his new weapons created by Stark Industries, but fails once again, and Betty flees with Bruce. With much of Ross' surprise, Blonsky manages to recover very fast from the wounds suffered in the battle with Banner, that because of the Serum. General Ross manages to track Banner's accomplice and has his lab taken in custody by the Army. Unknown to Ross, anyway, Blonsky goes to Samuel Sterns' lab and forces him to inject him with Bruce's DNA, which reacts with the Serum and transforms him into a Hulk-like monster. For stopping Blonsky, Ross accepts Banner's help, and has the Hulk fight The Abomination. At the end of the battle, Ross takes Blonsky in custody, while Banner is disappeared once again. Later, in a bar, Ross meets Tony Stark, who wants to talk with him about the "Avengers Initiative" that might interest him. The Consultant It is revealed that Tony Stark meeting with Ross was arranged by Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell to prevent Ross from releasing Blonsky. Personality Ross' a patriot and a loyal soldier, and thinks of the benefit for his Country before anything else, family included. He's a loner, and tends to keep a distance from everyone, even from Betty his own daughter, in order to accomplish the best to his duties. Ross sees the Hulk as a precious resource for the Army and considers him and Bruce Banner properties of the US Government. Powers and Abilities Powers Ross has no superhuman powers. Abilities '''Leadership:' Ross has very powerful leadership qualities. Skilled Pilot: Ross is a very skilled pilot. Strength Level Average Human Strength: Ross can lift at least his own body weight. Relationships Siblings *'Betty Ross' - Daughter Associate *'Tony Stark' - Associate Enemies *'Bruce Banner' - Enemy *'Emil Blonsky' - Enemy *'Leonard Samson' - Enemy Appearance/Actor(s) Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 movies) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (first appearance) - William Hurt *''The Consultant'' - William Hurt